Closer
by Lollirotxox
Summary: Bella is a little frustrated with Edward in a way only a wife can be. Can she get what she wants?


Authors Note;; I was going to write Suicide Girl, but decided to get this out first. IMPORTANT; This takes place after the wedding, and after Edward and Bella 'try'. In this story, they succeeded, and it's a week or so later and Edward hasn't turned Bella yet. One-shot, two parts. Both POVs, but Bella's first to explain, even though Edward's is more fitting to the song.

7/21/2011;; So, I began writing this before Breaking Dawn came out. So, obviously, I had no idea there was a Nessie on her way. So for the sake of this story, let's pretend there is so Renesmee for a bit. They're at the Cullen mansion, and Bella and Edward have just returned from their honeymoon, which we'll say was at Isle Esme. For this, Edward didn't hurt her quite as badly as he did in Breaking Dawn, but it was still a control tester for him and, being Edward, still wants to take no risks. As I said, I thought of this idea way before Breaking Dawn was published. It's about time I finish it, huh?

Disclaimer;; I don't own Twilight, or this is the kind of stuff that would be going on. I also don't own 'Closer', it's all Nine Inch Nails'.

Warning;; Graphic scene. Don't read it you're sensitive. It's also a bit OOC, but I do it for a reason, I promise =]

* * *

><p>(Bella's POV)<p>

If Edward didn't touch me soon, I was going to die.

A week after our first and only intimate encounter, I was shamelessly craving another one. We were married, for Pete's sake!

But no. Even after no longer being a virgin, Edward was still...Edward. He was up tight and virtuous, even though he had no virtue anymore! And it was infuriating! The first time had been amazing...But now that he'd kept his promise, he refused to do anything sexual with me until I was changed.

Which was in three days.

Three days that couldn't pass fast enough.

But then I started thinking. Not only was my changing three days away, but the changing itself would last about three days or so. So it would be almost another week until I got...

Oh dear god.

As I'd said before, I was going to spontaneously combust. I scowled slightly, crossing my arms under my breast before something was shoved roughly in front of me on the table. It snapped me out of my hormone induced stupor. This was practically all I thought about lately, and I knew I seemed like some sort of wanton nymphomaniac, but I couldn't bring myself to care. He was my freaking husband. Husband!

"Breakfast for the human!" Emmett clapped me on the back, making the breath whoosh from my lungs. He winced. "Sorry, Bella."

"No problem." I wheezed for a second, before glancing down at what he'd set before me. "...What is that?"

He grinned, all the teeth in his mouth shining proudly. "Waffles."

I arched an eyebrow at him, but could not bring myself to tear my gaze away from the..._waffles_ in front of me. There was two of them, one piled on top of the other. But they were _monstrous_. And covered in what looked like a thin, runny strawberry and chocolate sauce. Random chunks of uncooked batter oozed over the rest of it, while other parts were so completely burnt I probably couldn't cut it with a Samurai sword. Topping it all off, was whipped cream and various flavors of chocolate chips. "No rudeness intended, but why are you making me breakfast?"

"Because everyone is out and Edward left me strict instructions to make sure you were fed." He answered nonchalantly, collapsing into the chair next to me, an eager, anticipated look on his face. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

He was right, now that I thought about it. They'd all gone on a hunting trip, and all but Edward and Rosalie were staying for the weekend. The two were to return this afternoon, and I was anxious to see Edward even though he'd only left when I was sleeping last night.

"...He literally said 'fed'?" I asked, finding that a bit embarrassing. Fed, like I was a dog!

"Nah. He told me to make sure you ate. So eat, Bella!" His grin was widening more and more by the minute, but it was a righteous grin, like he was proud of himself for making actual human food.

I sat in skeptical silence for a few moments, before sighing and giving in. I took my fork, and stabbed the most edible looking piece, popping it into my mouth.

Immediately, I regretted it.

Gagging violently and spitting the food profusely onto the plate, my hands clutched my throat as an odd sensation of burning and stinging crept through it. I looked at Emmett, gasping. "Are you trying to kill me? What is in that?" I managed to squeeze these words in between my fierce coughs.

Emmett's mighty brow furrowed in confusion, and he cocked his head a bit. "Don't all humans eat soy sauce and Tabasco on most foods?"

My eyes widened. Tabasco? Soy Sauce? TABASCO? On waffles? Only. Emmett.

When the burning sensation increased, my eyes almost popped right out of their sockets. I scrambled to the refrigerator, pulling it open and grabbing the first bottle of water my eyes found, gulping it down quickly. The cool substance soother my scorched throat slightly, and I moaned a bit. And here five minutes ago I had thought my situation couldn't get any worse.

Emmett was on the floor, laughing. I narrowed my eyes, and before I could speak the words on my mind, his hands innocently rose. "I didn't do it on purpose!" He choked out between booms of laughter.

I rolled my eyes, and stomped to the living room to sulk. I'd wallow in my neglected libido pool, until Edward returned. I mindlessly clicked on the television, surfing through and stopping at something I didn't even recognize, nor cared to.

I had no recognition of how long I'd been pouting for, but after what seemed like an eternity and mere moments, all at the same time, Edward was beside me, cool arms tucking me close into his chest.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen." He murmured into my hair, pressing a brief kiss to the strands before repeating his action to my temple, before pulling back to look into my eyes. He was grinning happily, his eyes sparkling. He was happy to see me.

I smiled. "You'll never tire of that, will you?" I had a feeling he _wouldn't_ ever tire of calling me by my new title, and my suspicion was confirmed.

"Never." He dipped his head down to capture my lips in a short, sweet kiss before pulling back and brushing his own, cooler lips over my forehead. My body was becoming very, very aware of his close proximity and the tingles his hard, cold body was causing mine to feel. I pressed my thighs firmly together in an attempt to quell the aching need there, before his acute senses could pick up on it. God, just being _next_ to him was turning me on.

Edward didn't help matters at all. He bent his head to rest in the crevice of my neck and chin, nuzzling his nose there softly and inhaling slightly. I couldn't help but melt against him, and one hand was brought up to tangle in his hair. I sighed, content, in spite of myself.

I felt something gritty between my fingers, and lifted them. Little brown specks were on them, hard and crusty. Dried mud. I looked back to Edward, who was smiling a bit sheepishly at me.

"I got a little carried away. I meant to get directly in the shower, but I wanted to-" Edward's sincere word's were cut off with his sudden, sharp gasp, and a strong flush crept over my cheeks. His eyes widened a bit, while his nostrils flared slightly. I lowered my gaze to my lap, still blushing. I couldn't help that the mental image of him in the shower brought back every ounce of arousal that had been raging within me.

He stared directly at me for the briefest moment, before I felt him drop his eyes slowly down my body, then back to my face. He chucked me under the chin lightly , and I lifted it, his thumb guiding my face.

"You don't have to be ashamed of what you feel, Bella."

My own eyes widened slightly then, and my heart sped up at the intense look in his eyes. Passion. And even though I had seen it before, it still awed me.

"Neither do you." I breathed.

He frowned slightly, his thumb stroking my cheek lovingly. As I stared into his molten ocher eyes, another wave of heat flushed through me.

Spontaneous combustion.

It was on it's way.

As usual, his gaze knocked the breath right out of me. It returned with a vengeance, and I was heavily panting. It was all I could do not to touch him in return. My fists were clenched, pressed tightly into my thighs in order to resist touching his beautiful marble skin that I yearned for so _badly_.

Edward's chest was rising and falling a bit faster than usual, and I noticed that his eyes were slowly smoldering more as my arousal grew. I was like a horny virgin, desperately trying to get her way.

And damn it, I didn't care.

"Edward…" Whispering his name, I decided to throw caution out the window and hesitantly reached the hand closest to him up, until it was resting gently on his neck. His eyes slipped closed, and a soft moan of approval left him when my clumsy fingers began stroking his skin slowly. He absentmindedly leaned his head towards me, and a few more flecks of brown fell to my lap. I ignored them for the time being, and tried something I knew would leave me with results.

Bad Bella.

Using my thin nails, I scratched the back of his neck hard enough for it to feel like a teasing, light touch to him.

Smoldering golden eyes snapped open, and they were darker now. Caramel colored.

The color his eyes turn due to lust.

I bit my lower lip, and simultaneously watched him shudder delicately while I pressed my thighs needingly together again.

A tormented look crossed his features. "Bella…"

"Edward." I whispered once again in a breathless voice. His frown deepened, and the hand not touching my cheek tightened into a fist so hard that his knuckles were bone white.

"Bella, I can't…"

"Yes, you can." Sensing I was making progress, I inched closer to him. He tensed, solid as a statue, but made no move to halt me. I took that as another sure sign of my approaching triumph, and cautiously leaned into him, pressing my warm body to his and burying my face in the hollow of his neck. The smoothness of his skin never ceased to amaze me.

I nuzzled him lovingly, before flicking my tongue out to brush the skin that was pulled taut over his neck, making my way up to his clenched jaw. His hands were shaking.

"Please?"

"Bella…"

Normally, I would take his resistance as reluctance. But I was positive that wasn't the matter here. He was afraid of his own inner demons, afraid of hurting me.

Unfortunately for him, _**I**_ am not.

"I trust you…" I mumbled into his ear, caressing the nape of his neck with my cheek, lethargically, attempting to be sensual.

I could hear his teeth grinding.

Only a few more pushes.

I mustered all of the courage I had in me, and pushed myself to the limit.

"We could use the shower…"

A soft gasp escaped his tight lips, accompanied by another shudder. "If I hurt you-"

"If you hurt me, I'm supposed to be turned in three days anyway. You can just do it a little ahead of schedule."

I lifted my head from his neck, turning my body fully towards him and meeting his tortured gaze. I truly did not like tormenting him this way, and wouldn't, if I didn't know that he wanted this as badly as I.

And it was my desire, my need, that got him. Edward was unable to deny me a thing, and I used that to my advantage just this once.

He faltered., looking at me with emblazed, yet wary eyes. "You want this that badly?"

His voice was husky, low with his want, and it was all I could do to give him a meek little nod.

I was in his arms the next thing I knew, and suddenly we were in the bathroom. I hadn't even blinked yet.

Gingerly placing me on my feet, he stood a bit back from me, eyes still wary. "If I hurt you Bella, in any way, I need you to tell me. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I breathed, adrenaline pumping through my very veins and victory exploding in my mind.

Oh how the mighty have fallen.

He stepped away from me, turning his back. I noticed for the first time how completely filthy he was. His shirt was ripped in a few places, covered almost completely with dried muck. His kakis weren't much better off, but none of that would matter soon. As he leaned over, taking his time I was sure, to draw this out and make sure he was in complete control, he slowly turned the knobs of the gigantic glass shower.

I'd never seen this particular one before. It was without a doubt a part of Edward's room, as the plush mats on the floor were the same golden color of his carpet. The shower itself was magnificent, at least seven feet each way, with two glass casings surrounding a corner of the white marble wall. I didn't have time to think about such tedious details however, and was struck with an idea.

Better to get it over with, since I knew he wouldn't start.

As steam began rising from the heat radiating off the water, I quickly slipped my fingers under the hem of my simple blue long sleeve cotton shirt, tugging it over my head. I dropped it to the floor beside me as my hands slipped up my middle back to unclasp my white bra. That fell fluidly to the tile as well, as Edward finally turned to face me, and I crossed my arms over my stomach self consciously, a blush creeping up.

He froze, staring at me with wide, incredulous eyes. His fingers twitched, and his breathing picked up again. Gold trailed my body slowly, drinking me in. "Bella…"

I lifted my chin in an attempt to pep myself up, the butterflies fluttering in my stomach wildly were not helping this whole seduction thing. I took a step toward him, stopping.

He tentatively moved towards me, eyes glazed with awe. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

This caused another blush to rise, and if I wasn't careful my whole body would be tomato red within minutes. I steeled myself, and my breath caught in my very lungs once again as Edward was before me. He reached out at a pace too slow for him, and cupped my flaming cheek. I reflexively turned my face into his cool palm, the chill of his skin contrasting sharply with the heat filling the air. He timidly trailed his fingertips down my jaw, slid them down my neck, and halted at my collarbone. He traced the protruding bone with care, and another wave of boldness smashed me. I grasped the bottom of his dirty shirt, tugging it up. He allowed this, dropping his hands from my body to raise them. I removed the offending article completely, tossing it thoughtlessly to the tiles.

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_

"Do you have any idea how beautiful _you_ are?" I reciprocated, my heart hammering in my ears. He was perfect. Absolutely, stunningly perfect. There was no girl on this earth luckier than I.

He chuckled, shaking his head as if to brush my comment off, and gently gripped my wrist, tugging me against him. At the collision of our skin, I moaned and leaned up on my toes, wrapping my arms around his neck. He was indeed cold, but the heat rising off the water helped me notice it less. I wouldn't have cared either way.

One hand tangled in my mess of hair, and he leaned down, brushing his smooth lips across my neck, pressing kisses there. My eyes slipped closed in pleasure, and I trailed my fingertips along his hard shoulders, feeling the blades under my touch. I traced every curve and line of his flawless figure, brushing my fingers down his spine until I switched to the front. My mind was filling with haze, a result of the fateful combination of Edward's touch and the foggy room. His lips closed around the soft skin at the bottom of my ear, and I felt something cool and wet flick across it. I gasped, an electric current rushing through me to my very core.

Edward began inching our bodies backwards towards the shower, eager to get me into the warm water to help with the coolness of his marble skin. My hands, in a moment of boldness, fell to his hips and my thumbs rubbed small circles on the protruding bone of the small 'v' there. He instantly gasped, jerking back a few inches as a shudder rippled through him.

My eyes widened, as did his butterscotch ones, and I opened my mouth to question him.

But he appeased me with a small, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Bella. It seems that is a bit of a sensitive area."

Hmmm, so his hips? That's interesting.

I committed that bit of knowledge to memory, and reciprocated with a slight smile of my own. I tenderly reached out to rub a small circle in that sensitive spot once more, and was rewarded with a liquid moan.

A liquid moan that shot right through me.

I shivered, the goose flesh on my skin increasing ten fold when Edward began to gently caress my sides. I started on unbuckling his belt, letting it hang open and unneeded. Proceeding to unbutton and unzip his pants, I let them hang loose on his hips and he made no move to stop me. While doing so, I noticed his need standing at attention and the small part inside of me that was still terrified he didn't want me was temporarily sated.

If that didn't show me he wanted me, I wasn't sure what would.

Though I was slightly surprising myself with me brazen actions, the resolved part inside of me knew that if I paused even momentarily to consider my actions, I would back out.

So, I let my hands slide down his hips, fingertips gently caressing his outer thighs while his dirty khakis fell to a puddle of fabric at his ankles.

He wasn't wearing any underwear.

A thrill of desire shot up my spine at this revelation, and it was all I could do not to jump him on the spot. I heard a soft chuckle, and lifted my gaze to his eyes. My favorite crooked smile was spread across his full lips and his eyes danced with amusement. Apparently, my vampire was getting a bit into this.

"It seems one of us is a bit over dressed." Edward teased, his hands falling to slowly unbutton and unzip my jeans. Deliberately slowly.

But whether it was for the benefit of easing his inner beast into it, or for the purpose of building up this sensual lust that was charged between us like electricity, I wasn't sure. And as I felt him push my own jeans down my quivering thighs, I honestly couldn't find it in myself to care.

* * *

><p>Authors Note;; So? I've decided to make it a two-part deal. I haven't written anything in almost two years, this is a few years old itself. Should I continue? Let me know!<p>

-Lolli


End file.
